


In Need of a Broom Servicing Kit

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Secret Crush, Silly, hint of jily, not so secret probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: Just some post-Quidditch Lily and Marauders banter I wrote a while ago :-)
Relationships: Marauders & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	In Need of a Broom Servicing Kit

The Gryffindor fans filed slowly out of the arena, dejected. “Really thought we had that one,” Lily said, shaking her head. “The close ones are the worst.”

“Astraeus let his guard down there at the end,” Marlene said, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. “The Snitch is the only thing that matters in a match that close. He knows that. We _all_ know it.”

“James’ll be furious with him,” Dorcas added, wincing. “The poor bloke.”

“Indeed,” Sirius agreed somberly. Then his face lit up with a devious grin. “Which is why we’ll need tonight’s party to be especially brilliant.”

“You know how Prongs gets when we lose,” Peter warned. “He’s not going to feel like a party.”

“A little firewhiskey will change that,” Sirius said, clapping Peter on the shoulder. “Can’t just let him mope all night, he’ll drive the rest of us mad with his endless play-by-play analysis of what happened and what should have happened and how to fix it for next time. Better to get some liquor in him, put on some tunes, and find him a girl to snog.”

Sirius didn’t look at her when he said that last bit, but Lily felt her face flush nonetheless. The tension between her and Potter had been growing thicker all throughout Autumn Term, and she suspected she wasn’t the only one who felt it in the air.

That didn’t mean she was ready to discuss it with his mates.

“Is he really so hopeless after a loss?” she asked instead, hoping she sounded casual.

“Worse,” Sirius confirmed cheerfully, graciously allowing her to ignore the snogging comment. “He won’t talk to anyone for hours, and when he finally does, he’s usually a bloody arse about it.”

“Yep,” Pete said, with a resigned nod. “He’s probably in the changing room alone right now, weeping and polishing his broomstick.”

Lily’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Um, is that some sort of euphemism?” she asked, her lips twisting in a smirk. “‘Cause I promise I’d have lived a full and happy life without that image in my head.”

Peter’s mouth fell open and his cheeks turned bright red as he stammered a response. Lily brought a hand to her face to hide her growing smile, and Dorcas and Sirius roared with laughter.

“It’s quite literal, love, don’t worry,” Sirius assured Lily, still cackling. “He’s obsessed with that thing. The broomstick, that is.” He winked.

“Well, it’s a Cleansweep Two, isn’t it?” Marlene said defensively, missing the innuendo entirely. “It’s a really nice broom.”

“Not the point, Marls.” Sirius rolled his eyes fondly. “Besides,” he continued, “nice or not, you’d think it was a child, the way Prongs treats it. He cares about that broom more than just about anything.”

“Except for _maybe_ his fellow Marauders. And Lily!” Peter added thoughtfully. He immediately grimaced and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Lily looked at her feet and tried not to look too pleased. Dorcas grinned and nudged her friend, but Lily determinedly avoided her gaze. No one said anything for a moment.

Sirius broke the awkward silence with a loud chuckle. “‘_Polishing his broomstick_,’” he repeated, shaking his head. “Why haven’t we used that one before? I’ll have to remember that. It’ll drive him mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly little ficlet...it makes me roll my eyes and laugh at myself, so hopefully it inspires the same in you :-) Chat with me here or on tumblr at magic-girl-in-a-muggle-world.tumblr.com if you want! xo


End file.
